Una vida juntos
by neko luna 7
Summary: Después de la lucha contra zeref todo vuelve a la normalidad, pero hay algo que pasa con Gray, una ataque de celos lo ara ver sus sentimientos. Ambos vivirán una hermosa historia de amor. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Una vida juntos

Después de la lucha contra Zeref todo regresa a la normalidad, sin embargo Gray admite sus sentimientos por Juvia y ambos viven una hermosa historia de amor.

Nota:

Siempre va a narrar Gray.

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

Esta historia es Gruvia.

Advertencia: Contiene Lemon.

Sentimientos

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde la lucha con Zeref, había logrado destruir a E.N.D, como se lo prometí a mi padre, todo regreso a la normalidad en Mongolia.

Como de costumbre me levante para ir al gremio, me levante con pesadez sabía que hoy iba a ser un día igual que todos, con Natsu queriendo pelear y con Juvia de tras mío, en pocas palabras lo mismo de todos los días.

Me quite la única ropa que tenía puesta, entre al baño y abrí la llave, al poco tiempo ya estaba mojado, comencé a bañarme rápidamente, cuando acabe tome la toalla arándola en mi cadera, camine asía el armario, saque mi ropa, me vestí y ya estaba listo para ir al gremio, baje las escaleras con rapidez, esquive las casas tiradas en el piso, llegue a la puerta, salí de mi respectivo hogar y comencé mi marcha para Fairy Tail.

En el camino no tuve ningún inconveniente, cuando menos lo espere ya estaba parado en la entrada del gremio, empuje la puerta lo suficiente para poder pasar, apenas había dado dos pasos y Natsu ya estaba frente a mi dispuesto a atacar.

-Flamita deja eso por un rato-le dije pasándolo de largo, cuando lo oí gritar de tras mío.

-No vamos a pelear en este momento stripper-

-Deja de joder-pronuncie, siguiendo mi camino asía la barra, donde una Mirajane atendía alegremente.

-Buenos días Gray-me saludo Mirajane-Hola-le conteste sentándome en una de las sillas,- ¿Qué vas a ordenar?-pregunto-lo mismo de siempre por favor-le conteste amigable, ella se retiró por unos minutos, para luego volver con mi pedido,-Oye Gray-me hablo la peliblanca,-¿he?-pronuncie dado el primer sorbo a mi bebida,-¿a ti te gusta alguien?- al escuchar eso casi escupo el líquido que mantuve de milagro dentro de mi boca-claro que no Mira solo las considero como amigas-le conteste ya calmado, pero en el fondo sabía que cierta peli azul me gustaba Mira me iba a decir algo cundo Juvia entro y me brazo.

-¡Gray sama!-Juvia me tenía abrazado del brazo, no es que no me gustara o más bien no quería admitir que me gustaba que lo insiera, pero prácticamente sus enormes pechos estaban teniendo tacto con mi brazo.

-Juvia apártate tantito-le dije ocultando mi sonrojo-¿sucede algo Gray sama?-me pregunto, separándose unos pocos centímetros de mi- No-le conteste frio para que no notara mi nerviosismo, pero ya no iba a aguantar más, pero gracias a los cielos Lucy le llamo a Juvia y ella se fue con ella, pero así como termino una cosa empezó otra Natsu me había golpeado, haciendo que rápidamente me cabreara y empezando a pelear.

Ya había llegado la noche, Natsu y yo ya habíamos arrasado con el gremio, suerte que Erza no estaba, pero Fairy Tail siguió con su gran fiesta de diario, cuando las puertas de Fairy Tail se abrieron dando paso a una buena cantidad de chicos, pero ¡o! sorpresa! inexplicablemente en el gremio no había chicas, y eso apenas lo note, la bola de chicos volteaba de un lado a otro para después marcharse.

Decidí regresar a mi casa, cuando por las calles había muchos hombres en puestos de revistas haciendo fila, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?, me pregunte pero seguí mi camino, cuando dos pares de chicos salían a empujones de una de las tiendas de revistas captaron mi atención.

-Por fin las tenemos-uno de ellos gritaba abrazando a la revista que tenía en sus manos, pobres aficionados pensé para seguir mi camino cuando-¡Juvia Loxar está bien buena!-estaré escuchando mal o dijo "Juvia Loxar está bien buena"-mira que piernas tiene-confirmando mis sospechas de que no escuche mal voltee para encontrarme con los dos par de idiotas sujetando la revista ya abierta-como me gustaría hacerle eso-al escuchar eso rápidamente la cólera subió a mi cabeza.

-Malditos idiotas-pronuncie y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tenia completamente congelados.

Me dirigí a una de esas tiendas de revistas tome la nombrada, la compre y corrí asía mi casa, estaba cabreado, al llegar entre a mi habitación serrando la puerta con brusquedad, rompí el ligero plástico que envolvía a la revista, la empecé a ojear, observando de reojo a mis compañeras de gremio cuando encontré a la chica que estaba buscando.

Juvia se encontraba modelando para una empresa de ropa interior, la clara fotografía de ella en ropa interior muy provocativa, plasmada en esa maldita hoja me enojo y pensar en todos los idiotas que la estaban comprando, lo bueno es que solo había dos de ellas, también logre sentir un leve sentimiento de deseo al verla de esa forma, no aguante más me tire a la cama hundiéndome en un profundo sueño.

-Gray sama aaa- Juvia gemía mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, -GRAY SAMA-ella gritaba mi nombre en cada embestida.

Me desperté de golpe, estaba sudando y mi amiguito estaba erecto-mierda-susurre había tenido sueños húmedos con Juvia, no era la primera vez que pasaba pero cada vez que soñaba con eso era incómodo.

Me prepare para ir al gremio, antes de llegar a la puerta una melodiosa voz me llamo-Gray sama-no quería voltear pero lo ice, allí estaba ella con su hermosa sonrisa-buenos días-le dije con mi mascara de frialdad pero más de lo normal, obvio como no lo iba a estar cuando la mujer que me gusta posa en una revista -¿está enojado Gray sama?-me pregunto acercándose más-no-le conteste-Gray sama es mentiroso Juvia sabe que le pasa algo- me dijo y bien explote, la tome de la mueca y la arrastre a mi casa.

-Me puedes explicar ¿qué es esto?- le reclame dándole la revista abierta en donde estaba ella,-Gray sama esto-pronuncio ella-¿Qué?-le volví a preguntar,-Juvia cree que Gray sama es un pervertido por comprarla-me sorprendió su respuesta ¿yo pervertido?, los idiotas que hablan de ella eran unos perfectos pervertidos-No soy pervertido-le conteste enojado-¿se molestó porque Juvia poso para la revista?-me pregunto poniendo cara de tristeza-Juvia yo-no sabía que decir, si me había enojado por eso-olvídalo y regresemos al gremio-le dije quitándole la revista de las manos-Gray sama perdone a Juvia-me dijo con lágrimas deslizando sus mejillas-no tengo nada que perdonarte-instintiva mente limpie sus lágrimas.

Un sentimiento me golpeo, un sentimiento que llevaba ocultándolo durante mucho tiempo, pero tal vez era ya tiempo de dejarlo salir, ¿cuánto tiempo más? debería aguantar de no admitir que la quiero, que la deseo y amo.

La tome de cintura para acercarla más a mí, tome su hermoso rostro y acerque el mío, mire sus labios rojizos que pareciera que gritaran que los tomara y no los haría esperar, los tome con delicadeza, la bese con la dulzura de mi corazón que pensé no existía, sus labios eran suaves y exquisitos. Poco a poco profundice más el beso, ella me correspondió de igual manera, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire ella pronuncio mi nombre, la cargue y la lleve a mi cuarto.

Al llegar la recosté delicadamente sobre mi cama, me puse en frente de ella, para luego ella iniciara otro beso, me separe de su rostro y baje a su cuello, lo bese, lamí cada centímetro de piel, ella soltó un pequeño gemido que me pareció tierno y sensual a la vez.

Le fui quitando el vestido, deteniéndome al besar su hombro derecho, cuando levante mi rostro encontrándome con sus ojos azules, continuando con mi acción de quitarle el vestido lentamente, disfrutando de escultural figura de la mujer que amo, cuando una vez quitado el vestido solo quedo con su botas largar en sus perfectas piernas, las prendas interiores negras con encaje resaltando su blanca piel, le empecé a quitar las botas con suma delicadeza.

Ahora solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior, ella se ruborizo-Gray sama me da pena-dijo ella tratando de taparse-¿Cómo no te dio pena cuando te tomaste las fotos?-le pregunte apartando sus brazos y sujetando sus muñecas a los lados, dejando expuestos sus pechos-por qué Lucy las tomo-me respondió, me dio envía contra Lucy, pro ahora mi cabeza y corazón estaban ocupados,- Heres hermosa Juvia-le dije a lo que ella desvió avergonzada la mirada, regrese a dar besos en su cuello, fui bajando más hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos, sin dejar de besar tome uno, lo empecé a masajear, ella daba dulce gemidos, pase mi mano por detrás de su espalda, desabroche el sujetador retirándolo, dejando completamente desnudos sus pronunciados senos, tome con mi boca uno de su rozados pezones, lo cual ella gimió aún más fuerte, masajeando con mi otra mano el otro, y después cambien de seno, ella tenía sus manos en mi espalda, sus cabellos azules regados sobre mi almuada, me aleje de ella pero eso no impedía que oliera su dulce aroma, yo ya estaba solo con mi bóxer, tome sus bragas y las comencé a deslizar, ella se encontraba totalmente desnuda ante mí. Del mismo modo yo quede.

La tome de ambos muslos para abrirlos y empujarlos un poco asía ella, quedando en medio de ellos, la mire y ella aprobó que entrara, lentamente comencé a empujar dentro de ella, sabía que yo era el primero y el único que entrara en ella. Cuando una barrera me impidió el paso empuje más fuerte rompiéndolo, al mismo tiempo Juvia se quejó, era de esperar que le iba a doler, pero me preocupe-¿estás bien?- le pregunte-si solo que Juvia es estrecha y Gray sama muy grande-me contesto con una sonrisa, la bese con sumo amor, ella se estaba entregando a mí y yo a ella. Comencé a moverme lentamente sintiendo al instante el placer, no podía ser tan rápido, por lo menos hasta que mi Juvia se acostumbrara.

Con un poco de minutos ya comencé a moverme más rápido y duro, Juvia gemía y gritaba mi nombre, mi sueño hecho realidad-Gray sama aaa-para mis oídos era la mejor melodía, la penetraba una y otra vez.

-Gray s-aa-mma- gemía mi hermosa Juvia, clavando sus uñas sobre mi espalda, cuando sentí que ella se corrió, y al mismo tiempo yo me corrí dentro de ella, se sentía tan bien correrse dentro de ella, salí lentamente de mi ahora mujer, y quería hacérselo saber-eres mía-le susurre acercándome a su oído, para luego encararla, ella me tomo el rostro y me beso tiernamente-Juvia te ama Gray sama-me dijo a lo que valientemente le confesé-yo también te amo- ella se acorruco entre mis brazos, nos tape a ambos con una cobija y ambos nos quedamos dormidos.


	2. Chapter 2 Mi novia

Los personajes no pertenecen si no a su autor.

Mi novia

Los rayos del sol entraban por mi ventana, en mi oído su melodiosa voz me llamaba-Gray sama-abrí lentamente mis ojos encontrándome con su hermoso rostro-buenos días princesa-le dije para después besarla, ella correspondió tierna mente, se levantó envolviendo la sabana sobre su esbelto cuerpo, en toces un juego sexual me paso por la mente-¿nos bañamos?-le pregunte, Juvia se sonrojo y asistió con la cabeza, me levante, la tome de la mano y la lleve al baño, una vez ahí la solté para meterme a la bañera le extendí una mano para que viniera, ella la tomo dejando caer la sabana, se metió reduciéndome y le dio resultado, abrí la llave de agua caliente la cual al instante mojo nuestros cuerpos, ella tallaba mi cabello, sus grandes senos los tenía enfrente mío, y no aguante tal tentación, los empecé a masajear, ella disminuyo la velocidad al tallarme el pelo- Gray sama pare por favor-pronuncio en forma de gemido, pero en vez de parar mame uno de sus pezones-mmm-gimió de nuevo, Juvia ya se encontraba enjuagando mi pelo, dejando de masajear sus senos la tome de la cintura jalándola hacia mí, ella se abrió de piernas quedando en sima mío, ya no aguante más necesitaba sentirla, coloque mi miembro en la entrada de su vagina y empuje-haa Gray sama-me dijo, levante mi cabeza tomando sus labios con desesperación, ambos jugábamos con nuestras leguas, me empecé a mover sacando más gemidos de ella, baje mi cabeza mamando de nuevo sus senos, ella me tomaba de la cabeza enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, y así en esa posición la follaba duro hasta que me corrí dentro de mi mujer-Gray sama usted siempre me folla muy duro-me dijo lo cual me sorprendió-¿no te gusta?-le pregunte provocándola-Gray sama no me gusta, me encanta- me contesto con una sonrisa-pero ya hay que apurarnos para ir al gremio-me dijo, no quería ir pero bueno, los dos nos bañamos entre juegos.

Ambos caminábamos tomados de la mano así el gremio-Juvia eres mi novia ¿verdad?-le pregunte-¿usted quiere que sea su novia Gray sama?- me dijo tierna mente, le sonreí y le di un beso en la frente-pues claro que sí- le dije y ella se echó a mis brazos, nos separamos y seguimos caminando asía el gremio, no sin notar que varios curiosos nos miraban.

Al llegar al gremio todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, los ojos de mis compañeros se abrieron como platos-familia tengo algo muy importante que decirles-dije en voz alta, sentí como mis mejillas ardían, aun tenia tomada de la mano a Juvia-Juvia y yo somos novios-todos guardar silencio ante mis palabras, pero era Fairy Tail, cuando menos lo espere casi me quedaba sordo por el grito de todo el gremio-celebremos por la nueva pareja-escuche a Cana con su jarrón de cerveza en la mano.

-Hijos ¡felicidades!-el maestro estaba al frente de nosotros-Gray cuida bien de Juvia-me dijo el viejo mirando seriamente-Juvia soporta mucho tiempo a gray-le dijo el maestro a Juvia, ella simplemente sonrió tiernamente, para que luego el maestro se carcajeara. Sentí una mirada amenazante detrás mío, cuando voltee me encontré con Gajeel, -mierda-me dije mental mente-Gajeel kun-escuche a Juvia decirle-Gray más te vale cuidarla bien y no lastimarla-me dijo amenazante, claro Gajeel era como un hermano para Juvia, pero algo estaba seguro amaba a Juvia, no la lastimaría por nada en el mundo-te lo prometo-le conteste, el sostuvo la mirada seria acercándose a mí, una vez más el gremio se quedó observando, pero paso lo que menos me esperaba, me golpeo en el hombro-cuñado quiero 30 sobrinos-todo mundo comenzó a reír y yo también, Juvia se coloro para lego ser abrazada por Gajeel como felicitación-Juvia felicidades-dijo Lucy abalanzándose contra ella-tú también Gray-me dijo aun abrazando a Juvia-Gracias Lucy-contestamos los dos, Erza también la abrazo y me miro con una cara de te matare si le haces algo, No se izó esperar que Natsu me felicitara también-te sacaste el pez gordo calzoncillos man-me dijo sonriéndome de oreja a oreja-espero que el próximo seas tú flamita-le dije señalando a Lucy quien estaba al lado de mi novia-shhhh te pueden oír-me dijo para luego volverme a sonreír.

Toda la tarde y parte de la noche fue una fiesta, hasta pastel hubo con las iniciale escritas en el-cariño ¿y si nos vamos?-me dijo Juvia, provocando un sonrojo por cómo me llamo-claro-le dije dándole un beso en los labios, a los que todos asieron un hay que bonito para luego seguir con sus actividades, mi novia y yo salimos del gremio-bueno creo que yo me despido-me dijo-¿por?-le pregunte agarrándola de la cintura-pues porque tengo que ir a mi casa-me contesto-pensé que ya vivíamos juntos-le dije acercándola más a mi-mmm bueno-me respondió posando sus brazos sobre mi cuello, la bese sin más sus labios eran exquisitos.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa o mejor dicho nuestra casa, subimos rápidamente a la habitación-Gray sama me espera aquí-exclamo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa-está bien no tardes-le dije para que luego ella se metiera en el baño, me recosté un rato sobre la cama cuando escuche la puerta abrirse-Gray sama-me llamo yo me levante, ella estaba parada frente a mí con una bata corta cubriéndola, pude divisar que tenía medias negras, en sus pies llevaba una zapatillas rojas altas, ella comenzó deshacer el nudo de las cintas de la bata, cuando por fin se la quitó me quede boquiabierto, las medias le llegaban a medio muslo con una tira de tela sujetada a la parte que cubría parte de sus caderas, y por supuesto su intimidad las fina tela trasparente cubría sus piernas elegantemente, asiéndola ver más sensual con ese encaje, tenía un sostén a juego, igual negro y con encaje, el negro resaltaba su piel de porcelana, solo había una palabra para describir a Juvia Loxar , hermosa. Su era en de una diosa, mi diosa.

Ella comenzó a caminar asía mi sensualmente-¿te gusta?- me pregunto cuando llego hacia mí- te ves …..hermosa- le dije, pude notar su rubor el más mejillas, ella se sentó en mis piernas, para luego besarme, luego de un apasionado beso, la recosté sobre la cama, le baje las copas del sostén y lamí sus pezones, ella gimió dulcemente, fui bajando hacia su abdomen plano, ella coloco su manos en mi pecho desnudo-me encantan tus manos frías- me dijo entre géminos- y a mi recorrer tu piel tan suave- le dije besándola, esto no era solo sexo, había una algo más "amor", le abrí los mulos, solo estaba cubierta por el encaje de la lencería facilitándome en paso, coloque mi miembro en su entrada, penetrándola lentamente, poco a poco fui aumentando la velocidad-mmmm…aaaa-la escuchaba gemir bajo de mi- córrete para mi princesa-le dije cerca del oído y así lo hizo, provocando que yo me corriera también dentro de ella cuando el clímax me golpeo.

Ella se dio vuelta para quedar como un animal de cuatro patas, alzándome su bien formado trasero, tomo sus caderas y una vez más la penetro, ella abre sus piernas un poco para que la penetre más a fondo-Gray… G..ray..- pronuncia mi nombre mientras la embisto rápido, hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo, me acuesto a lado de ella abrazándola-te amo Gray sama-me dice dándome una hermosa sonrisa-yo…yo también te amo-le digo y siento que la sangre se concentra en mis mejillas.

Juvia se levanta y se pone la pijama, un short, una blusa a juego color lila con detalles morados, a pesar que no es lencería remarca bien sus atributos, yo hago lo mismo que ella, pero yo solo duermo un pantalón gris casi entubado, ambos nos acostamos en la cama, Juvia se recuesta sobre mi pecho, paso mi brozo por su espada y mi mano se posa en su estrecha cintura-buenas noches princesa- ella alza su rostro plantándome un beso en los labios, después de eso ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Por la mañana me despierto, con la mano busco a Juvia pero no la encuentro, me levanto y me doy cuenta que definitivamente no está…..

 **Feliz año, gracias por el comentario nekonekodesu, ami también me gusta lemon.**


End file.
